What could have happened re-write
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: What if Katniss didn't fall for the bakers son but the for the beastly boy from district 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is the new re-write of the my original story "What Could Have Happened" I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Everything belongs to Susanne Collins.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Katniss p.o.v**

The first day of training arrived. To say I was nervous was an understatement, but I didn't let it show ,countess years of putting on this mask day in and day out. I wasn't about to let it slip. Not for anyone! Peeta was looking at me a calm, gentle expression on his face. I knew he pitied me but I didn't need it. I think he saw me as some helpless little girl who needed protecting and looking after he and I both knew it wasn't true, that I didn't need looking after but he still looked at me that way. To be honest it was him that probably needed looking after, for someone who lived in District 12 he was sheltered from all the poverty the merchant kids walked a different way to school one that didn't require going near the seam and the only costumers the bakery got was from the other merchants. I told him countless of times on the train and when we first got here that I didn't need his pity or his sympathetic looks. I guess he chose to ignore me anyway. Fine lets see where that got him.

I was lost in my thoughts about how I was going to win the games for Prim, my mother, Gale, the district. They needed me and truth be told I needed them some of the time. I needed Prim and her kind careing nature, I needed Gale who made me laugh and smile, I even needed my mother.

I heard a bell ring and I turned towards the elevator doors as they opened. Everyone was already there, in the places they were assigned and there near the back where two empty spaces where Peeta and I would stand. As we exited the elevator and walked towards our spaces everyone looked at us. I became insecure and looked down I cursed Peeta under my breath. He knew I didn't like attention and as we walked I could feel everyones eyes on me. It was all Peetas fault that we where late, you see he wanted to impress Glimmer the district one female tribute. As if he had a shot. Why would someone as pretty as her and from a wealthy district be interested in a poor bakers son. Not that I could say anything people from the seam where very poor and couldn't afford food. Well at least Peeta got some even if it was stale bread that had gone off weeks ago. This morning Peeta locked himself in his bathroom and wouldn't come out until he was ready, he stood in front of his mirror trying out all kinds of hairstyles trying to find the right one. Anyway Peetas obsession with Glimmer started at the tribute parades...

We had just gotten of the chariots and our flames had gone out. Peeta was looking around at all the other tributes trying to see who our opponents where. As he was looking around Peetas eyes landed on Glimmer, with her blond platinum hair and blue stunning eyes (As Peeta calls them). In that moment he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. He wouldn't stop staring at her even as we got into the lift to get to our floor.

I snapped back into the present as Peeta tugged on my arm. We where still walking toward our assigned places. As we walked past all the other tributes I felt eyes burning into me. I turned around and saw the district two male volunteer looking at me. Cato I think his name was but either way it was not important to me I was ether going to die in the games or I was going to win and never see him again.

As we came to a stop at our places the head trainer, Atlanta, started going over rules and regulations, I already knew them and zoned out. I was snapped back into the present as she finished. She them dismissed us. My hands where aching to hold the bow and to release and arrow and watch it fly from my hands, fly through the air and watch it hit the target dead on. I scorned myself Haymitch gave us clear instructions. But as I looked over to Peeta I also saw platinum blond hair. That could only mean one thing. Glimmer. I saw Peeta showing off to her by showing her his strength. I wasn't going to stoop to his level and I turned around, and went to the survival stations. I knew all of this thanks to my father who to my regret is now dead.

My father was a great man who worked hard to provide for our family. He was a coal miner as expected for every male. He started working in them when he was just 18 fresh out of school and the reaping's. He always came home with a smile on his face and I remember he firstly gave my mother a peck on the cheek and then and only then would he embrace Prim and I. Sadly a couple of days after my 12th birthday he went to work like every day but didn't come back. The mines had exploded. I was lucky as he taught me about the woods and surviving, the most crucial skill he taught me was how to hunt using a bow and arrow and after he died I was able to hunt for food for not only my family but for the district.

I went round every survival station not really learning anything new or paying attention. I could feel a pair of eyes burning into me the whole time. I knew who they belonged to and I tried to ignore him and pay attention to the task at hand. Lunch was fast approaching and after lunch it was a requirement that everyone had to do physical skills.

The lunch bell rang and it snapped me out of my thoughts. All 24 of us where hungry. I lined up at the buffet table and took Haymitches advice to eat little but build the amount up every time we ate Haymitch said it would be best as we had not eaten large amounts of food in our district and if we ate too much it could make us ill, and that wouldn't be good. I choose a simple meal of a sandwich and a piece of fruit. I sat at a table by myself, so much for mine and Peetas plans to eat lunch together. I could hear him talking to the careers, and a new subject came up. Me. Cato the district 2 male brought me up in a conversation. I overheard everything.

"So Peeta" Cato began "whos your district partner?"

Peeta replied with a simple "Katniss Everdeen"

I silently thanked him for that I didnt want him blurting his mouth about me. I liked to keep to myself and I didn't want people to know about me, my strengths, my weaknesses and so on.

"So how old is she? Where does she live? What about her family?" The questions just kept coming but not from Cato's deep voice instead from a light airy voice. I turned to look it was Glimmer talking. Her voice matched her hair. Perfect, every males dream.

"Well she has a sister and a mother who look nothing like her. Everyone back in our district says she looks more like her father, she used to have personality as well before Mr. Everdeen died in a mine explosion. After that she became a cold person, but if you where lucky she would show you her caring side and that was rare. She didn't talk to many people and that made everyone weary of her. However shes the reason most people survived in the district"

I had heard enough, he told the careers my weakness. My family. He told them about how I helped the district and how I kept to myself This means they have information about me and could use it to their advantage. But I wasnt going to let that stop me from getting home to Prim. I was determined to get home to her. I promised her and I wasnt going to let her down, how could I every time I think of the games I see her face promising me to come home to her. The way her eyes where full of tears and where rolling down her face. I promised myself then and there I would never make her cry and I would keep my promise and go back home to her. I marched out of the room filled with anger. It seemed like Peeta was fine on his own.

The day ended after hours of physical training. Before we went the head trainer had something to tell us.

"Tomorrow is focused on weaponry. So if you have any skill or training in weaponry don't be afraid to show them. Now you will have to have a go with every weapon. No exceptions"

And there where none.

* * *

**So that's it for the first re-write of my chapter. I know it seems similar to my old one but thats because I was using my draft I had. So I hoped you liked it please review thanks to everyone.**

**Rachelx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi its Rachel. I firstly want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments I also want to say thanks for following the story. So once again a big THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss pov**

The next evening, we spent the night recovering. The whole day was centered arround weapons, we had to try each and every one of them. I was nervous about having to use the bow as it was my weapon and I didn't want people knowing I could use one. After all it would take away the surprise element of me being able to use one, no one expected someone from district 12 to be good at anything really. We always lost the games and every year there would be 2 family's who would grieve their losses. I never try to sound harsh about things like this but it is always expected. District 12 is weak there's no denying it and there's no point in trying to sugar coat it.

First I tried using a spear, I had trouble with it as it was too big in my hands and too heavy I was awful. The sword was the same too heavy and required muscle to use it, that was not one of my talents and that was obvious to all 23 tributes I think it was better suited for Cato or Peeta, well mostly Cato as he excelled in using it. When I came to the knifes I wasnt bad but I put that down to the weight of them and my skills with a bow, however I wasnt as good as Clove. I hit the center of the target a few times but missed the rest.

During the time I had waiting I observed everyone, their strengths and weaknesses. Cato was amazing with a sword, Marvel with a spear and Clove with her knifes. Glimmer tried hard at using the bow but failed miserably the only thing she was good at was playing dumb and flirting with every male there. Thresh, the District 11 male didn't excel at any weapons but relied on his brute strength as did Peeta who could throw a heavy weight. Rue the District 11 female reminded me of prim. Rue was someone who didn't rely on weapons or strength but instead her caring nature and healing abilities, she did try with every weapon and struggled with most. She reminded me of Prim and that scared me more than anything the fact she was so small and so skinny made her an easy beatable target.

As I came out of my musings of the day. Haymitch told us a new and interesting piece of information. The next day we would be training with partners. Unfortanly for me I was paired up with Cato, it's not that I disliked him it was that he enjoyed the games and was prepared to volunteer to kill all these innocent people just to bring pride to his district. To me that was sick and disgusting and I wanted nothing to do with him.

**Time skip**

The next day arrived we had breakfast as always and made our way down to the training room. As soon as we got there we were instructed to stand next to our partners. I trudged over to Cato a sour expression on my face and said a simple.

"Hello"

I didn't get any reply only a grunt of acknowledgement rolled my eyes of corse the beastly boy from District 2 with a stick up his bum didn't have time for a peasant like me.

When all the tributes arrived and reached their partners we were instructed to set off. Cato of course wanted to go straight to the weaponry but I refused and edged him away over to the survival skills stations. I was shocked that he came with me with no arguments, he just followed behind me with no complaint. The task we were assigned to do was simple, all we had to do was sort the berries into two piles. Ones that where deadly and ones that you could eat to help you survive. I found it easy but as I looked over a Cato I could see he was struggling mainly because he hadn't even heard of half the berries. I had to explain what type of berry they where and general things about them. The last to come up was nightlock.

"So what's this one?" Cato sounded generally curious which surprised me.

"Nightlock" I replied "Be careful with that one. If you ate this you would be dead in seconds, before it even reached your stomach."

"That dangerous? Huh"

"Yep. One small berry causing so much destruction to a human body almost like a knife or sword"

"So twelve" I was interrupted by Cato.

"My name is Katniss"

"Well sorry _Katniss_" He said pouring a bit too much empasis into my name. "Would you like to some weapon work?"

"Sure I guess" I wasn't to keen on the idea but went with it anyway. I didn't want to show him any weakness or cause any suspicion.

"I recon we should start with I don't know.." As he was thinking his eyes lit up with enthusiasm "The bow and arrows"

"Well I don't see why you would want to?" I questioned. To be honest I was scared, more like terrified, that if they find out I could use a bow and arrow they would use that information to their advantage.

"Well because Katniss i'm not good at it and I've always see you looking at them with longing" He was ultimately right but emedantly jumped to my defence.

"No I don't!"

"I think you do 12 you think no one notices these things. But I do 12. It's what I was trained for I have to know my opponents some how. I know that you every time you look at that little girl fear flashes in your eyes and that every time you look at your district partner you look at him with hate like he doesn't know what you've been through but pretends he does."

"Ok, I will shoot some arrows but not in front of everyone please. And how do you know all that? Anyway how about because your no good at using...Hey wait! Was that even true?"

"Yeah it was i'm absolutely hopeless and I told you 12 it's what i'm trained for."

"Well anyway how about I'll help you with anything you want to learn if you will help me with anything I want to learn? Is it a deal?"

"Sure Katniss, meet me here at seven and we'll get started."

"Sound good to me. Seven, got it" As we finished our conversation we had to go back to our floors as it was the end of the day. Wow it had gone fast, quicker than I expected.

As we ate it was deadly silent. I had a bowl full of lamb stew, my favrioute meal I discovered since coming to the Capitol, but because of the silence and my nerves it couldn't even force my self to have one spoonful of it.

"Why arent you eating Katniss?" I heard Effies shrill voice reach my ears.

I replied with a simple "Lost my appetite. Not really hungry" I knew it was a lie but I didn't wan them to suspect anything.

"Okay dear, if you get hungry don't be shy just ask the avoxs for something to eat. We are all going to sleep now ok. Make sure you get plenty of rest because tomorrows going to be a big big day! goodnight"

As everyone filed out of the room I put my plan into action. Firstly I had to get to the elevator without making any noise. I then had to get to the training room without anyone seeing me. Then and only then would I be alright. As I crept down the hallway and past the rooms. As I entered the elevator I didn't notice anyone there however as I looked to my right did I then notice someone in there with me. I panicked because I didn't anyone else to be in there and I didn't know what to do, should I run or stay and fight the person off. As I turned to look at the person again I saw there face in the full light and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh. Cato! You frightened me."

"Sorry Katniss you know I might call you Kat, you know like Kitty Kat. Now that is an even better name to give you, and next time observe your surroundings because that could be the difference between life and death in the games."

"Uh, Cato?"

"Yes Kitty Kat"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!"

"Or what" In truth I didn't really know what.

"Or...or" I stumbled "Or i'll call you CatoMcCutieKins"

"Oh come on Kitty Kat! Don't call me that its embarrassing" I didn't have time to respond as the elevator doors opened and we entered the training room.

"So what do you want to start with CatoMcCutieKins?"

"One, don't call me that and two, how about I help you with your sword work."

"Ok, what should I do first?"

**Cato Pov**

I could tell Katniss was eager to get started. As she walked over to the sword I couldnt help but stare at her. When she picked up as sword just as I had instructed, I could automatically tell she found it hard to keep it up right, her arms where dropping and the sword tip was touching the ground I knew she was about to drop it. As she struggled I saw determination in her eyes.

"Come on CatoMcCutieKins are you just going to stand there? Or are you actually going to come and help me?" I really didn't mind the nickname. I found it cute that she gave it to me and coming out of her mouth it sounded like bliss. All in all I thought everything about Katniss was amazing, her cuteness, her determination, her bravery and loyalty to the ones she loved, her passion, her grey sparkling eyes the list could go on and on forever. As I reached Katniss, she was still trying to hold up the sword. I went up behind her and reached my hands to where hers were positioned, and gently lifted the sword up. I could feel her back against my chest and I found it hard to concentrate. As skin touched skin I could feel a million electrical currents running through my body, I wondered if she felt it to.

"Right Kitty Kat your stance is all wrong you. You need to face your target straight on and your feet need to be further apart" As I said this I went about fixing her stance. She blushed confirming my earlier musings she could feel the current between us.

"Ok, now what do I do?" She asked me in her sweet, lyrical voice.

"Now you just swing at your opponent" Together my hands on hers we swung the heavy metal sword towards the dummy and sliced its head right of.

I let Katniss have a few goes by herself she didn't hit the dummy the first few tries. But when she did she turned towards me and giggled in delight.

"Did you _see_ that Cato, I chopped the dummies head of."

"Yeah I saw you and you did great"

She giggled again and it did something to me, it gave me a strange sensation in my stomach.

Was this love?

* * *

**So that's if for this chapter. I know I portrayed Cato as a bit soft in this chapter but there will be some possessive and brutal Cato in chapters still to come. Again if you have any questions or just want to comment don't be afraid to. Rachelx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I would like to thank everyone who commented good or bad and I will take the comments on board. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for the late update I have been busy with history revision. Thanks Rachel**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss pov.**

After a while of using the sword I looked at the clock. I saw it was pass midnight and nearing 1 in the morning. As I turned back to Cato to talk to him I let out a big yawn.

"Are you tiered?" Cato asked concern evident in his voice. I found it nice how he was concerned for me and I liked it. It was strange how someone was concerned for me as I was alway the one fretting about if someone was ok and if they needed anything. Having someone look out for me like that was nice.

"No" I tried to deny but Cato gave me a look saying tell me the truth. "Yeah" I admitted "But this is what we agreed and I'm going to stick with it. What do you want to know?"

"Nothing" This shocked me "Your going to bed" Authority was laced in his voice and left no argument.

Cato picked me up and started to carry me towards the elevator and I clung onto him like a child would her mother. I just looked at Cato. At his blond hair that when fully in the light could be seen to have a few strips of brown. His eyes so blue that when you looked at them they almost didn't look real and his facial structure, strong jaw and nice cheekbones.

"Cato?" I interrupted the silence

"Yeah?" He said as he tuned to look at me. His electric blue eyes meeting my dull gray ones.

"I'm scared" I admitted a childish quality to my voice. Being scared was something I never admitted to anyone not even Gale and it was hard for me admit it it to Cato, I had no idea why I told him. Could I trust him, of course I couldn't. Could I. I felt conflicting feelings towards Cato one minute I wanted to become close to him and get to know him but the other minute I was weary and untrusting of him.

I didnt know what to do with my feelings and so I kept them to myself. I couldn't fall in love I was here for one reason only and that was to get home. Home to Prim, my mother and Gale. Once I got home and won the games and didn't have to worry about providing for everyone. Maybe then would I settle down maybe my mother had already picked out someone for me to marry. I don't know but what I did know what winning. I didn't know how to win but I knew I had to.

So why tell Cato?

"I know so am I. But tomorrow when they take you in to do the training scores do something to make them notice you its the best way to get a high score." Om that was some good advice but what could I do.

All I could do was shoot a bow. Yes that was a good thing fo hunting animals for food. But could I shoot a person. Look into their eyes and watch the life drain out of them.

"Why are you being like this?" I questioned.

"Like what?"

"All caring towards me? I don't get it."

"I've figured it out Katniss. Days of trying to understand the emotion that I felt. Why when I was arround you I always got a feeling in my stomach. Why when I should be concentrating on winning the games am I constantly worried about you and when we get in there, into the arena, I don't know what im going to do because all I want to do is protect you but I don't know how to do that!"

I was shocked at what had just come out of Cato's mouth but I knew he properly ment it in a brotherly way. Why would someone like Cato, someone from district 2 the capitols favourite district, be interested in me, a district 12 scum from the seam.

"Cato what are you saying?"

"Katniss" he paused "Katniss I'm in love with you" he declared.

I didn't know what to say but the things he said where true for me aswell I got the same feeling in the pit of my stomach and was constantly worried about him and what would happen in the games.

"Cato. I can't say that I love you too just yet. But I will admit there is an attraction pulling me towards you" I can't belive I didn't notice it by now. I knew something was up when I got butterfly's in my stomach when I was arround him and the sparks that went through my body when we touched. It was something I had never felt before.

"I will try and get a high score for you. But there's no promising that I will. You and I both know they wouldn't pay attention to me. To them im just some District 12 scum"

"Hey! Dont you dare say that about yourself your amazing, funny, cute, beautiful and so much more." I was at awe with what he had just said about me. I had never recived a complement in my life but I liked it. I wont turn all vain on anyone and demand the complement me but it was nice receveing one. With that he kissed me his soft moist lips against mine. Soft and gentil but commanding at the same time. I loved every minute of it.

The kiss sadly ended, and he said goodnight as he started to walk out of the elevator onto his floor I said something.

"Stay. Please" I begged

"Ok. Just for tonight"

I saw him get back into the elevator and smile at me. He pressed the button saying 12 and the elevator started going up.

When we got to my floor and the doors opened I took his hand and lead him to the room I was staying in. As soon as we made it to the safety of my room we both breathed a sigh of relief.

I went towards my draws containing some pajamas for me and got some out and I turned to Cato.

"I will be right back" With that I walked into the bathroom connected to my room. I was still amazed at the sheer size of my bathroom and all of its functions. I mean running water and a flushing toilet. I don't mean to sound like a wild beast but these things where a luxury many couldn't pay for.

Once I had finished in the bathroom and gotten changed I walked back into the room and saw Cato already making himself comfortable in my bed. I started to feel uncomfortable and nervous. No one had seen me out of my day clothes before and I felt a bit awkward just standing there in pajamas.

"So making yourself comfortable are you?" Stupid I cursed myself. I needed to break the silence and my big mouth thought that was the best way to do it.

He looked over at me and replied with a simple "Yep"

I walked over to my bed and slowly lifted the covers up and slid in. I lay there next to him not knowing what to do next it was like he read my mind as he reached out for me and clasped his arm round my waist pulling me towards him and holding me there.

After a moment of silence Cato mummers to me.

"Go to sleep Kitty Kat" That name again

"I can't sleep Cato"

"Ok because you can't sleep, how about we play a game called 20 questions" I had heard of that game before. I distinctively remember Madge explaining it to me back in district 12 when we had first met.

Madge and I had wanted to get to know each other and as she had gone to district 2 with her father when he had attended a meeting their she learnt how to play it and taught me it. I knew it was a question game where one person asked the other questions and then the other person asked a question back.

"Ok I know that game. You go first."

"So Kitty Kat my first question to you is ..humm lets see. Ah got it. What is it like in district 12?"

"OK so as you know it's a mining district and I would probably say it is one of the most dangerous jobs in panem, because of all the mining explosions that happen. Were not a very rich or wealthy district and its hard to buy and hunt for food and we can also get sicker quickly. There are two main parts to the district the seam, where I live and the coal miners and their family's live, and the merchants, where Peeta lives is full of shops however no one can really afford anything."

As I looked over to Cato I could see he was drinking in every word I had said.

"Wow you have it rough huh?" He questioned.

I nodded and replied with "Ok enough of me. Whats your family like?"

"Well" He started "We are very rich. My mum is a top end fashion designer and my dad is the mayor of district 2. I dont have any sibilings and so a lot of expectation and pressure is put on me."

"Oh your family seem nice and district 2 seems like a dream"

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

Cato and I stayed up talking till the early morning finally sleep took over.

"Go to sleep Katniss. I love you" With that he placed a kiss on my forehead as I snuggled up to him.

* * *

**So that's it don't forget to pm me if you have any questions or anything. I am also up to talk to anyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please please review.**

**Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the new chapter and thanks for all the reviews. Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss pov**

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I stretched and felt a pair of arms rap tighter against me. As they did this they snuggled into my chest. All I felt was warmth from Cato and I snuggled into him further.

I liked the feel of Cato's arms around me and wanted to wake up every morning like that. I looked down to see his face and I couldn't stop staring. He looked so peaceful and cute in his sleep nothing like the beast he was portrayed to be.

I had a lovely dream about Cato and myself, about if the games didn't exist and we had gotten married and had kids. I would recon we would have 2 one boy and one girl. The boy a spitting image of Cato tall, blond and with his electric blue eyes and the girl would have Cato's hair but my eyes. I would look after them while Cato was at work and when Cato had gotten home they would rush up to him and show him all they had done that day.

I did know it couldn't become a reality but didn't dwell on it for too long as I would become upset and it would worry Cato.

**Cato pov**

_"Daddy, daddy your home" I heard a girly shreak shout out and then the patter of tiny feet hitting the floor. AS said child raced arround the corner I opened my arms and the little girl jumped in._

_The little girl was dressed in pink and had blond hair with grey eyes. Katniss' eyes the very eyes I loved so much._

_"Daddy, daddy look at what I did today. Mommy helped me." As she said that she held up a painting. I was of four people standing by what seemed to be our house. I loved it just as I loved all her art work._

_"Wow princess that's amazing and because I love it that much im going to put it up at work with all the other ones." As I said this I stepped in to kitchen holding the little girl and saw Katniss standing by the stove making dinner._

_"How was your day dear?" As she asked this I noticed her rounded stomach. I walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while holding her rounded belly._

_"It was ok a bit boring with just paperwork to do as usual at the moment. How was yours?"_

_"Oh you know did some things with Jewel, took her to the park and the baby has been kicking my bladder non stop." As she said this she started walking over to the downstairs toilet I guess what she had said was true._

_I heard a moan of pain that belonged to Katniss and raced to the toilet._

_"Cato" She started "My water just broke"_

I woke up with a start but calmed down as I felt smooth hands running through my hair. As I looked over I noticed it was Katniss and smiled. I looked at her belly and noticed it wasnt rounded and huffed in annoyance it was just a dream.

"Morning" As I heard Katniss' soft voice say and I looked into her eyes and smiled for a second time.

"Morning Kitty Kat did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah" She replied. I could tell she was lying but I didn't pick her up on it. I think she noticed it and let the subject

**Katniss pov**

"Yeah" I replied easily lieing in truth I didn't get much sleep because of my nerves. Today was the day for our individual training with the game makers and we had to show them what we got.

I was most nervous about if I messed up and they didn't put a bow into the arena and what would I do then. I wouldn't last a day without a bow. I was snapped out of my musing when Cato spoke up.

"Katniss I have to go" As he said this he was already half-dressed. I pouted and wanted him to stay. As he saw my face he kissed my lips.

"Ok" I replied in a small voice. I understood why he had to go but it didn't mean I had to like it. He had to get out of here before anyone from my floor saw him or anyone from his floor saw him.

Before he left he gave me a kiss on the lips and hugged me, I reluctantly let him go and he walked out the door and to the elevator.

Once he had gone I got up and and dressed into my training outfit, it was required that we all had the same thing to wear. All the training outfits where the same, black with red stripes.

I proceeded to make my way to breakfast and thankfully no one was there, I didnt really feel like talking to anyone. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and an apple and sat down.

I had finished my breakfast as Effie and Haymitch came and sat down at the table with theirs. I went to brush my teeth and when I made it back I saw Peeta was at the table

I waited and finally when Peeta had finished his breakfast we made our way down. All the tributes would arrive and sit in order of the districts, district 1 first and 12 last, the female tribute would go first out of the pair. I was nervous about seeing Cato this was ridiculous I knew but I couldn't help it what if he changed his mind about us and only used me so e could know my weak spots. The kiss we shared yesterday was magical.

Peeta and I got down to the seating area. I spotted Clove but no Cato. I heard a noise.

"Psst" There it was again. "Psst Katniss" I turned arround and saw Cato. When I looked at him a smile graced his features. He motioned for me to follow him. As I did he lead me into the _male _toilets.

"What Cato? What are we doing in the male toilets?"

"Well my love, Kitty Kat, I just wanted to say to impress the game makers and to give you this"

"OK and give me what" My sentence died out as he presented me with a box. I opened it and inside was a diamond ring. There where 3 diamonds and where a clear colour they where resting on top of a silver band.

"Wear it as a promise that I love you always. I know its only been a few days but in them days I have fallen madly in love with you."

I was shocked to say the least.

"Cato is this what I think it is?"

"No, it isn't an engagement ring but its a promise ring. A promise that if we get out of the games together than we would get married. But only one of us will come out of the games and that will be you. SO this is a promise that I will love you always and forever."

"I will wear it and it must have cost you a fortune. I don't want you spending money on me"

"Please Katniss if we were not in these games and we had still fallen in love I would be bringing you expensive gifts everyday and spoiling you rotten. Also I didn't buy it, it was my mothers." And with that he put the ring on my left hand ring finger and slammed his lips onto mine. I didn't even get to say anything back, however I was to caught up in the kiss to say anything.

When the kiss ended I gasped for air. As I did that he moved his lips to my neck.

"Cato" I gasped

"Mmm"

"Cato you have to stop we have to go back out. Cato!" However many times I tried to tell him he just wouldn't listen. Finally and reluctantly he stopped kissing my neck.

"Do we have to go" He whined.

"Yes because if we dont people will come looking" I told him authority laced into my voice. "Now let's go"

We walked hand in hand towards the doors and behind them doors where waiting tributes. When we reached them I reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Katniss before you go put the ring on this chain so people cant see it and ask questions" When speaking he handed me a silver chain. I put the ring onto it and Cato turned me arround to fasten it around my neck. I tucked it under my shirt and took a deep breath.

As I did I opened the doors and stepped into the room. I took my seat and waited.

Time passed and finally it was my turn.

* * *

**So that's it was it good, bad. Review and next chapter is interviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry for the late update I have been very busy and I have decided to update 2 chapters to make up for my absence. I will update the other chapter soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss pov**

Today was the day we all went into the arena. Cato had told me to stay away from the cornucopia and run. I didn't know if I should do that though. I mean would I be able to survive without a weapon. I know that Cato will kill anyone who hurts me but I can't help thinking what if he isnt there and I am defenseless. I remember what Gale said about me being able to make my own weapon out of the wood but what good is that if I can't shape the weapon to build a weapon I would need a knife and that would require going towards the cornucopia. I am so confused. To go to the cornucopia or not to go to the cornucopia.

Cato and I had agreed on a plan, that we would meet up at night when the other careers where asleep and to make it easer I would follow them in the day. We knew this could be risky but were willing to take it if we at least could see each other. I was fearful that if the other careers found me following them they would kill me on the spot.

Haymitch walked me to the hovercraft. I couldn't belive I was going to say this but I would miss him. Alright he might be a drunk old man but he was in the games and he lost his love to the games so really he was only broken and after seeing all of his tributes die I couldn't blame him. He drunk to dull the pain.

We were loaded into the hovercraft one by one and seated in assigned places. They didn't put us next to our district partners and for that I was thankful I don't think I coul have taken Peeta's constant talking about Glimmer and how she was so pretty. I looked arround me and saw I was seated across from Cato and next to Rue, I took one look at Rue and saw she was shivering, not from the cold but from fear.

This made me think of Prim and what she would be like if I didn't volunteer for her. She would be sitting in this spot alone with no one and frightened beyond compare. My little duck. I shivered at the thought of Prim sitting where I was. I would never let that happen not in a million years. It would only happen over my dead body.

"Hey, it will be alright don't be scared" I tried to comfort Rue but we both knew she wasnt going to be alright she was the smallest and youngest out of everyone competing in the games. There was a chance she wouldn't make it out of the bloodbath but I had hope for her and I just wanted to protect her at all costs.

I looked over to Cato and touched the ring that was placed on my neck to show him that I had it. This was my token that I was taking into the arena. I wondered what everybody else had I imagined that Glimmer would have a mirror or a hairbrush. I know that was mean of me to say but hey I wouldn't be surprised.

Through out the journey Cato and I kept steeling glances at each other. His ice blue eyes periced into my soul and I couldn't help but feel a sadness knowing that after the games we would never see each other again I mean one or both of us would be dead.

Once we where dead we would be shipped of to our districts and be buried there. Prim no doubt would be crying a river because I was dead. To be honest I didn't want anyone from my family or Gale or his family being there. I wouldn't want them to be crying over my death instead I would want a random man with a shovel to dig me a grave and place me in it. No tears and no fuss. Just the way I liked my life.

As I was deep in my thoughts the hovercraft landed and we where all told to get off and line up outside. Once everyone was off the hovercraft it took of again. This made me feel even more nervous I mean it meant that it was becoming more and more real. Once we had lined up we were told that we would be escorted to a room by two peacekeepers and that if we tried to escape we would be held at gunpoint while we were marched to a room. They wouldn't kill us and we all knew that. They weren't going to waste there precious tributes. I mean all we where there for is their entertainment to be laughed at like we where animals going to the slaughter-house in district 10.

Each of us were taken to a room. Cato and I were marched side by side down the same corridor and he kept sneaking glances at me. I knew that if I looked at him I would snap and try to run and that if I were held at gunpoint Cato would do something drastic. Eventually we came to a corridor with 2 doors both doors where open and before they took me in I took one last look at Cato.

As I was escorted into the room I looked arround I could see there was a clear glass tube in it. I knew that was the tube that was going to lift me up to my death. I was taken by surprise when I was grabbed into a hug by Cinna.

"It will be alright, you will be fine" It sounded he was reassuring himself more than me.

He held me tight and that's when the announcement was made. We had 60 seconds untill the tubes were lifted up into the arena. Well you ask what if I didn't go into the tube wouldn't you just be saving yourself. Well I answer the game makers would know about it and the games would be halted a peacekeeper would shoot you and send you up into the tube like that. How did I know that well lets say that's happened once before.

"30 seconds remaining" A womans voice rang out through the speakers in the room. At this I let go of Cinna and his warm embrace and started to walk towards the tube.

"20 seconds remaining" I stepped into the tube and turned to face Cinna.

"10 seconds remaining" Cinna smiled at me and mouthed good luck to me.

The tube started to rise and the last thing I saw of the outside world was Cinna's smile.

**Cato pov**

As I rose to meet the arena before me all my thoughts were centered on Katniss. How was she, what was she feeling. Was she alright? What a stupid question I thought to myself of course she isn't alright. I looked arround and saw a bow and set of arrows _please_ I thought _don't let Katniss see them._

However when I looked over at her I saw she had her eyes on a crappy looking set of a bow and arrows. _Go to them _I thought at least they where away from the cornucopia. _Please please go to them._

I didn't want Katniss anywhere neer the cornucopia I knew that if she went near it that Marvel or Glimmer would try to kill her. I knew clove wouldnt because I told her that I loved Katniss even if we had only knew each other for a few days. Clove accepted this and agreed to do everything in her power to get Katniss out.

Clove thought she had nothing to live for anymore and that's why she volunteered. She wasnt supposed to be the volunteer for District 2 but she did so anyway. Clove thought she had nothing to live for as both her parents where dead and she had been living with my family for most of her life. Sure she had some days when she was happy but most days she was depressed and just wanted to leave. This is because she saw her parents die but that's a different matter for a different day.

Anyway Clove accepted mine and Katniss' love. Many would think clove had a crush on me because we where so close and she always stuck by me but that wasnt true Clove was a sister to me and I'm sure if the games didn't exist and Katniss and I had fallen in love her and Katniss would have been great friends.

As I looked at the cornucopia I saw we had 10 seconds left and the games would then begin.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1.. and off we went. I ran directly to the heart of the cornucopia and grabbed a sword and swung it a someone. I didn't really care who at that time as long as I had one less person to worry about killing Katniss.

As I turned to face my next opponent I saw Katniss running with the bow and arrow towards the trees. That was a good sign that our plan was going to work. I hoped that she would find us and I could get her out alive.

**Katniss pov**

As I ran into the forest I emedantly regretted going the way I went as I tumbled down a hill. As I fell I felt brambles and stick and thorns dig into me. I could feel blood trickling where I had handed on my shoulder and it hurt with an emense amount of pain. Pain shot through my shoulder and I wanted to cry out but that would alert someone that I was here and that they could just come and kill me. When I reached the bottom I kept running and would keep running untill I found a source of water. I stopped and listened I felt joy inside me as I could hear the faint noise of running water.

I picked up my speed and came into a clearing with a small stream. I found a log to sit on and opened the backpack I had managed to grab along with the bow and arrows.

I looked around carefully to make sure no one was looking and emptied my backpack.

In the bag there was some rope, a water canister, some matches and some rations of food and water purification tablets. Attached to the outside of the bag was a black sleeping bag it probably wasnt as good as the ones the careers would get but it would serve me use.

I filled my water canteen up with the water from the stream and added one of the tablets. After the tablet had devolved and the water was clean I took a sip put the lid back on and started my search for the careers.

**Time skip**

Night fell and I was starting to get tiered. I decided to go to sleep. I made a plan that I was sure that would work first get up into the trees and get in my sleeping bag. I would then tie myself to the tree that way I couldn't fall out. I hoped that no one would see me because I would have to find a way to get out of the sleeping back quickly and run.

I saw a campfire and sighed I knew that the careers where near and the tributes death would be upon them in minutes. I felt some remorse as their parents would see their death and then morn. Thier child would then be sent to them in a box. Not the best way to come home. However a spark of hope crossed me as I knew Cato would be there and if I was luck enough they would set up camp near me.

Just as I had finished my musings I heard a scream and a cannon go off, signalling the death of a tribute and a distraught family back at their district.

I decided to bow my head in respect for the fallen tribute and wish them a safe journey to wherever they would end up. Heaven, Hell, Another life. Who knew.

**Cato pov**

After the blood bath had finished regret and sorrow filled my emotions. I had just killed innocent children without no real reason to. They would be sent back to their parents in a box. A fucking box. The careers and I looked through crates and bags and found a lot of different things.

I told all of them to go and pack a bag filled with water, food, a sleeping bag and collect weapons. Being with Katniss made me aware that you should never forget about the essential things because they where the things that where more likely to keep you alive.

When everyone was packed and ready to go we set off.

* * *

**So that was the end of the chapter. Dont forget to review. Thanks for reading :) I know the last little bit was rubbish but I really wanted to get it posted.**


End file.
